Dominion Artifact
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: Set After my first story Dominion Academy. Zerg Forces have successfully taken Korhal and have left the Terran Dominion in bad shape. Now getting back on its Feet, The New Terran Dominion is doing what it can to manage. however a threat from an old enemy is coming and it all circles around an Alien Device found on an outer world.
1. Chapter 1

This is the second part of a 3 story series. in order to understand events prier to this story please read my horribly written story called Dominion Academy. I hope my writing has improved sense then for everyone's sake.

12345678901234567890

Despite buying Star Craft 1 and 2 I still don't own Blizzard Entertainment so all characters besides my OCs are owned by them.

Chapter 1. Alive

This darkness. Strange how this darkness feels calming, is this how it feels to die?.

"Teams Alpha and Bravo check for survivors, Team Delta locate all survivors and get them the medical attention they require." An unknown voice says in my ear.

"Looks like I am still alive then", I think to myself still surrounded by blackness.

Forcing myself to open my eyes I am met with a blaring sun, closing my eyes to block in out I force my eyes open again and try to get into a sitting position, What I saw next horrified me, Dead Marines everywhere, the entire army was lying in a pool of blood with a few people like myself who where in terrible condition, hitting my interface I look at the last orders given via message, "All units reading this switch to com channel 1565.9205". with incredible pain in my arms and hands I type on my interface the com channel and hear voices.

"Rodger Corporal what's the situation there?" a voice unknown to me says

"Not good. Many trained Marines are dead and a lot of the recruits are dead as well, Emperor Mengsk is dead. I have about 20 or so survivors here." a voice that sounds like Corporal Mark says.

"Medics enroute to your position" I hear the unknown voice say.

Remember that the forces Corporal Wright commanded where located in the capitol building I tried to stand to get to them, as I stand up my muscles where really begging me to stop and pass out again, I started taking slow painful steps towards the capitol building.

10 minutes later I walk through the destroyed entrance to see Corporal Mark talking to a medic, as I start to approach them my legs gave out and hit the floor hard causing a loud thud to be broadcasted throughout the room, the pain in my body intensifies do to the fall and again I return to the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness.

12345678901234567890

2 Days have passed sense then. after I fell Corporal Mark noticed me and sent the medic to stabilize me, later a Medivac came and picked me up and took me to the new flag ship Hyperion for medical treatment. Upon the Emperors death his son Prince Valerian took the throne and announced that he was going to rule over The New Terran Dominion, bringing peace between us and The Raiders, for some unknown reason he somehow managed to make an alliance with The Zerg Swarm and the Protoss Dark Templar. I have finished recovering from my injuries and am reporting to General Mark for orders and assignments,

as I walk into the room that he is using for the temporary command center I see him talking to Tom. Relieved that he is okay I go over to talk to the both of them.

"General!" I say saluting him, "Recruit Shadow Dark reporting for orders Sir."

"Ah Recruit Dark, How are you feeling? I heard you where beaten up pretty bad" The General asks me.

"Never Better Sir! Looking forward to continuing my training Sir!" I say with a strong voice.

"Glad to hear, but your not going back to the academy." came Marks response.

"General?" I say confused

"We lost 70% of are military personal. Even with the added strength of the Raiders we are severely lacking military strength" the General explains.

"According to Emperor Valerian, A new threat is on the horizon that is stronger then any force we have ever seen. He has ordered all current recruits to be reassigned and learn in the field." The General finish's explaining

"Officer Shadow you are reassigned to the New Dominion Battle Cruiser Minerva. A shuttle well pick you up Tomorrow." He explains to me and I nod my head in understanding

"Officer Tom, You are assigned to Delta Squadron under command of Commander Steven Williams, He well be dropping by later today to bring you to his command center." General Mark explains to him.

"Any Questions about your assignments?" he asks.

neither of us respond

"Dismissed" Mark says turning back to his work

"General?, Has Recruit Sean Rider reported in yet?" I ask

"Recruit Sean Rider is MIA" he explains without looking at me.

"Yes Sir!" I say. having nothing else to say I turn and walk out the door to get my stuff ready and tell Tom the bad news before he leaves.

12345678901234567890

Alright guys this is where the first chapter is ending. Hopefully this wasn't that hard to read LOL.

I don't know when I well write and post chapter 2 sense I have school starting up soon. But I am sure you guys are use to me going away for no reason and not posting for months.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own StarCraft 2 or Blizzard Entertainment I also have no connection with or any director)

"Welcome to the TDS Minerva. Minotaur class Battlecruiser. 13 Decks, It is armed with 27 ATA and ATS batteries, state of the art Yamato Cannon technology, and improved hall duration then the older Minotaur class ships." The pilot said to me as we came into visual range of the ship.

"Are proud ship is state of the art, it was built and was scheduled to be manned by the old Terran Dominion however when the Zerg attacked Korhal the ship was forgotten about. We have commissioned it to work for us here at the New Terran Dominion." The Pilot says starring right at it with pride.

"So what are my orders when I get on board?" I ask

"Go see Commander Robin in the Armory, he will have more instructions for you."- The Pilot said to me.

Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact

I walked through the Drop Ship bay into the main coridor, what I saw surprised me. The floor was not hard like I expected instead it was carpeted navy blue. The walls where silvar with the entrance to the doors being red. There was a bright orange tube at the end of the hall saying "Deck 12 Lift". I logged into the information hub to double check my room number. Seeing I was room 81C on deck 8 I walked over to the lift, and hit the button on the wall next to it, After waiting a few seconds the lift came, I steped into the deserted lift and hit the control pannel to Deck 8, It was a quick walk to my room from the lift, I threw my bag into my room and looked around. The flooring matched the flooring of the halls however the walls where pure gray, there was a desk whitch had a small computer and a lounging chair of sorts, on the other end of the small room there was a small bed kinda like I was use to back at the academy and a desk whitch had 2 drawers, I walk in more and notice a connected bathroom as will whitch had all the basic things to cover your personal hygine needs.

Remebering that I had an appoinment with Commander Robin I quickly exit my room and head down the hall more, Seeing the Label on the door read "Room 84H: Armory" I enter and see a guy with Blond hair, he was fit like a Soldier should be and had medium height. He was wareing the regular out of armor uniform for a Marine, He turns around and sees me and looks into my eyes with his crimson blue eyes saying "You Officer Dark?"

"Yes Sir" I say saluting the man infront of me.

"At ease before you strain something" the man told me making me relax some, "I am your commanding officer Commander Robin, I am incharge of the Marine force on board this ship and for heading the security on this ship." the man says pausing for a second "If you havent guessed by now you are a Marine, the times you arent depolyed you will be acting as a security officer, I was informed by Commander Williams that he trained you in this field?" the man asks.

"Yes sir, A tiny bit anyway" I awnser.

"Good, You are among 40 Marines here on board this ship, Only 10 of you will act as security on a regular basis, your first shift is tomorrow at 0:700, I suggest you take a look at the Bar on the 3rd Deck." The Commander says as I listen.

"Before you go take this with you" he says handing me a Holster and a standard issue Pistol.

I attach the holster to my uniform and am about to leave when Robin calls out to me one last time.

"One more thing!, I like to be on a first name basis with the people I command, it helps to strengthen our bonds and helps us react togeather as a unit, So from now on please call me Robin"

"very will, I will see you at 0 seven hundered Robin." I say as I leave to go check out the bar.

Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact Dominion Artifact

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review so I know where I can improve.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own StarCraft 2 or Blizzard Entertainment I also have no connection with or any director)

"It's your first day on the job. Your job is to sit at this council and monitor for any suspicious activity."

"Yes Sir!" I say to Commander Robin as he walks away to his station.

I look at the council and see a lot of activity going on. (Hmm I guess this is normal I say to myself)

"Private Roy to Security." I hear over my intercom

"Lieutenant Anderson go ahead" I hear from across the room.

"I have some missing equipment, can you send someone down here." I hear the voice on the radio say.

"Of course" I hear the Lieutenant say. I see him get up and walk out of the room.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I look at my council and see it flashing red. "Commander I have a problem!" I say with a little panic in my voice.

Commander Robin got up from his desk and quickly walked over to my council, He looks over my council with a careful eye and starts to laugh. I look at him strangely and he just hits a button and the council goes back to how it was. I look at him with a questioning look.

"It was just a notification." The Commander says still laughing.

"Alright. Thanks Commander" I say as I turn back to my council.

"It's just Robin Shadow, no need for the formalities." Robin says walking back to his council.

"Johns Bar to Security." I hear in my ear piece.

"Commander Robin, Go Ahead." I hear in my piece and across the hall.

"I have a drunk here that won't leave." I hear in my com.

"Officer Shadow is on his way down" I hear Commander Robin say.

I get up from my desk and walk over to the weapons locker grabbing a pistol from it and placing it in the proper holster.

"You won't need that" Robin says as I am walking out. I turn around and tell him "I would rather have it and not need it then not have it and need it."

DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT

I walk into Johns Bar and walked up to the bar tender. "There a problem here?" I ask.

"You security?" he asks.

"Officer Dark, Minerva Security." I say

"We have a man who had one too many drinks and doesn't want to leave" The bartender said to me.

"Where is this man?" I ask

He looks at me strangely then points to a nearby table where I see a man harassing what looked like a female ghost.

I walked up to the table and say in a commanding voice. "Is there a problem here?"

"Who do you think you are, coming up here and asking that? especially when I am in the little of something." The man aggressively asks back.

"I'm security. You going to leave the bar like asked?" I say

"And if I don't?" he says

"I will escort you out." I say back with a more aggressive tone.

The guy just smirks looks at the ghost next to him and then quickly turns to punch me in the face.

Seeing his punch I grab his arm keep his momentum going and force him on the group with his arm really hurting.

"You done?" I ask

"Yes" the guy says pleadingly

I let go of the guy's hand. He slowly stands up and just stares at me. "Go to your quarters and sleep." I say which he obeys without question.

I turn to look at the ghost who has a surprised look in her blue eyes, "Thank you Officer Shadow. That guy was getting quite annoying." she says as she continues her drink. "No problem... Umm." I look at the insignia on the ghost suit and see a Lieutenant rank. "Lieutenant" I say. She nods her head and I precede to walk back towards the entrance. Before I leave the door I look back one more time at the blue haired ghost. Trying to remember why she seemed so familiar. Remembering I had a job to do I checked in with Commander Robin and proceeded back to the armory to continue work.

DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT DOMINION ARTIFACT

Thank you for reading. I know I haven't updated in like 2 million years however Stress and life have been getting in the way where when I am not busy I am playing SC2 to deal with stress. Anyway hope you enjoyed this short chapter.

Shadow of Darkness 78


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own StarCraft 2 or Blizzard Entertainment I also have no connection with or any director)

-DominionArtifactDominionArtifactDominionArtifactDominionArtifact-

"Alright everyone listen up! We are tasked with protecting an important Xel'Naga Artifact!" Commander Robin yells to all of us lined up ready for orders.

"The Artifact piece was found by the Moebius Foundation research station on the planet Abaddon. After studying it for a week they determined that there research station on Korhal would be a better place to study this. Are orders are to protect the artifact piece and make sure nothing happens to it during the trip. I want two guards on the artifact piece at all times." The Commander continues.

"If the where only taking it to Korhal why all the security?" A voice to my left asks

Touching a screen Commander Robin pulls up a picture of the artifact.

"The Artifact is unstable, any attempt to bend space with are Warp Jump would shatter it, we will be taking the artifact piece by non-space bending means." Robin explains looking at us.

"That would take a month to reach Korhal from Abaddon. So this thing will be on board for a while." The same voice as before says."

"Lieutenant Anderson, Sargent Shepherd, you well take the first watch. Everyone else resume your normal duties. Dismissed!" The Commanders finished.

I turn and walk back to my station, I type in my security code and start looking at the flow of power and communication, About 20 minutes after the speech I notice an irregularly in the data. "Commander I am detecting an unauthorized transmission from Cargo Hold 2." I say into my radio.

"Its probably just one of the guards, being board they decided to get on the com, I will check it out though." The Commanders voice rings through the radio.

"Acknowledged" I say as I turn back to my council, I am about to do the systems operation check when a com call comes to me.

"Officer Dark may you come to Cargo Hold 3 please." A female voice on the other side of the radio says to me.

"I can send someone your way that can be there sooner" I say back without looking up from my council.

"I would rather talk to you Officer." The voice says back making me confused.

"I am on my way." I say back.

Getting up from my council, I walk over to the weapons locker and grab a pistol just in case I need it and hit my communicator button on my hud,

"Commander Robin, I am heading to a call, please have someone switch with me." I say in my communicator as I walk through the door. It took me about 5 minutes to reach Cargo Hold , As I enter the cargo hold I quickly scan the area only finding one person, It was the female ghost from a week ago that was getting harassed in the bar,

"Is there a problem here?" I say as I approach her.

"Officer Dark, I would like to talk to you." She indirectly answers.

"Lieutenant, I am on duty." I reply preparing to walk away.

"Why are you a settling for this work?!" She calls out to me making me stop.

"What do you mean settling? I am more well off then most Marines." I say preparing to step forward again.

"Do you recognize me Officer?" She asks me causing me to stop and turn around again.

"You're the ghost from the bar a week ago." I say

"And Before then?" She asks

"Can't remember." I say

"I see... I am Lieutenant Lucina Freedom, We met at the academy, and I was a special guest during some of your training. She says to me making me really confused.

"What? I think I would have remembered that, the only ghost I met at the academy was Agent Lincoln from Ghost Team Red." I say back really confused trying to convince myself that I wasn't insane.

She shakes her head before addressing me.

"You know about Vespane Gas right? in its pure forms it can alter memory's, I think someone affected your memory's from the academy." She explains to me making me go into deep thought about my past and any unexplained things.

"Do you also remember yourself being a Ghost?" She asks me bring me into total shock.

"A Ghost? No way, I am not telepathic." I say this time even more confused and again trying to convince myself more than Lucina.

"I can help you, I can reteach you your telepathic ability's and I can further your ability's from what they were before." She explains.

I just stood there absorbing all this information.

"According to your old readings you have 2 times the Psychonic levels of most standard ghosts. You have the makings to be an elite ghost." She continues.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask finally figuring out something to say

She looks down a little in reflection

"Ghost team green reported to the distress call on Korhal, We were there when the Zerg invaded, Commander Marcus led are group and we were surrounded by Zerg, only 1/3 of us made it out alive." She says taking a small pause before continuing.

"Commander Marcus died that day, the generals of The New Terran Dominion promoted me to charge Ghost team Green which combined with Ghost Team Blue. However we were still low on number, about half of what we had originally, I remembered hearing about your ghost ability's and alignment with Ghost Team Red for training, Ghost Team Red didn't take any casualty's, I asked command to put you in our team and training program however when I asked about you I was told that you were killed on the field. When I saw you in the bar a week ago I recognized you right away but I could tell something was done with your memory's before you boarded the ship when you didn't recognize me. I am asking this because we need more people on Ghost Team Green and you are the most wanted ghost student out there."

Lucina finishes explaining to me with a pleading look on my face.

I sigh, this was a lot to take in,

"This is a lot to take in, However if there is a chance I can be a Ghost I am willing to take it, When do I start training?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"I will make arrangements right away with Commander Robin and Captain Morgan. You will still have to do your Marine duty's until your training is done however after it is completed you will be transferred to my squad." Lucina explains to me will trying to control her relief and excitement.

"I understand. Have a good day Lieutenant Freedom, and thank you." I say as I turn around and walk out the door.

DOMINIONARTIFACTDOMINIONARTIFACTDOMINIONARTIFACTDOMINIONARTIFACTDOMINIONARTIFACT

Thanks for reading guys. I well wee where this goes. I have the basic plot in my head but every time I imagine scenes in my head they are put down differently in the story.

Have a great rest of your day!

Shadow of Darkness 78


End file.
